My Happy Ending
by Butterfly-winged Rat
Summary: [REVISED][Yaoi] A Oneshot about what I think the ending of Kaori Yuki's Ludwig Kakumei should go about.


**My Happy Ending**

**By: The Butterfly-Winged Rat**

* * *

After a few more failed attempts- or make that maidens, Prince Lui had become rather bored with the search, and he didn't bother hiding his irritation with the matter.

"Wilhelm," He growled suddenly during one of their hikes across the land. "I can't take all this searching anymore! If these women cannot themselves come to me, then why should the even be worthy of my hand?!" he complained illogically, though not peculiar in his case.

The prince's servant could not help but look at his master awkwardly. "Perhaps, your majesty, you should just tell your father you have no desire to get married." He suggested, having nothing better to say to him. He also feared that any slip of the tongue could cause the prince to get even more aggravated.

Lui only moaned. "Knowing that stubborn old fart, he' would rather see me wed to a bull then to no one at all-" Then, it appeared as if a solution had dawned on him. A devilish smirk formed on his face, "I have an idea." He declared smugly.

"Err..." Wilhelm didn't know if it would've been safe to ask. "What is it, your majesty?" the brunette inquired, taken slightly aback by his master's sudden outburst.

His wicked smile widened even more. "No time to explain." He laughed maniacally before turning to head back towards their carriage, in an odd hurry to get home.

---

As they returned to their kingdom, the first thing the prince did was to have a word with his father about a marriage proposal. They discreetly argued for a while, but Ludwig won in the end, getting the king to hesitantly agree to whatever he had planned.

It did not take long for the whole kingdom to get ear of the news. There was no woman who had not cried for their loss at a try for him. Neither was there a man who did not rejoice upon finding out that the lecherous prince would no longer be a threat to their women. But on the other hand, Wilhelm felt his feelings turn indecisive.

He didn't know whether he should have been happy for his prince, and better yet, happy to see the end of their long and perilous quests to find the perfect match for his majesty. If he was to be married, Wilhelm would definitely be spending less time with the sadist of a prince, which would equal to less abuse and harassment, wouldn't it?

So how was it that he seemed to be dreading the arrival of his bride more and more? But no matter how he felt about it, there was nothing Wilhelm could do.

Lui was going to get married.

---

On the day of the wedding itself, Wilhelm found himself pacing back and fourth outside the church. Decked out in his most formal attire, he wrung his hands nervously as he waited for both the prince and his mysterious bride.

She had yet to bee seen by anyone, and only Lui and the king knew exactly who this girl was.

"Will you stop that Will; you're giving me a headache with all your worrying."

Turning to face the origin of that sarcastic remark, Wilhelm was almost ecstatic to see the prince, quickly running towards him as he walked closer. "Your majesty!" he panted, regaining his breath. "Where is your bride? Are you absolutely sure she will be here?" he asked, concern very much apparent in his voice.

A twisted smirk was the only reply he got from Ludwig as the prince placed a hand on Wilhelm's shoulder.

"Y-Your majesty-?"

He had no time to ask anything more, because in merely seconds, the prince shoved him into the church through the doors, laughing amusedly. "My bride had already arrived, Wilhelm."

As the brunette stumbled on the aisle, trying not to fall flat on his face, the whole audience turned their attention to him and began whispering, causing a bit of an uproar and embarrassing Wilhelm to no end.

He turned quickly, attempting to flee the place immediately, Lui grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back in whether he liked it or not.

"Y-Your m-m-majesty-!?" any further comments were silenced by the temperamental prince's hiss.

"Don't be such a coward, you idiot." Ludwig ordered without a hint of remorse. " Don't you think you'd make a wonderful queen?"

* * *

(0-0) That's how I imagine to end of Ludwig Kakumei to go! Yuki-sama's ending didn't do well with my Will-luff. 

To anyone that cares, I FINALLY decided to revise this because my conscience was getting to me. It's hated me for taking this strait from my IM window and pasteing it here without even editing it. x3 So now, it's revised. ANd you know what? I plan to make a sequel. A full fic, maybe. :3


End file.
